Innocent Child
by PinkyPandaz
Summary: Post war. Sirius is alive. Harries innocence is the favorite 'toy' of Fred & George. When he moves in to his godfather's - and secret crush's- place they give him a sweet gift... But what happens when everything goes slightly wrong and Harry is changed drastically ? It's my first story ever, so please be nice. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Innocent Child

Fred & Georg always wondered how he was able to still be so innocent even after all that had happened to him in the past. Always believing in the light inside of the people around him, never losing it, always being seemingly clam. Of course he was grieving and hating inside, they knew, but he still never acted upon those feelings. He was earnest and fair; never judged anyone and even forgiving his enemies as long as they truly pitied their actions. He was pure light.

And he drew people in naturally.

He never doubted their intensions, which had already led to some quite amusing moments. One of the best examples was that one time when he got befriended by some cute girl. She got clingy soon and started following him around. Everyone knew she had a thing for him – everyone but the person himself. When she finally confessed to him he was stunned. And he turned her down, using words like "There should be someone better for you out there" Dumb, isn't it? She was really cute and no boy would have turned her down for a reason like that. And the twins made sure to tell him exactly that.

"Harry, how could you?" , Georg asked and Harry turned pink.

"Y-You were eavesdropping?" ,his voice shake.

"Yeah, but everybody already knew what she was going to say. Only you didn't realize – as always." ,Georg grinned.

"He's right. You're really dense. You won't ever lose your virginity like that!", Fred pushed him slightly and laughed seeing how Harry actually turned even brighter. They just loved teasing him. His innocence was just too funny. They would probably tease him some more, just for fun.

As they finally stopped and went back to their room Fred muttered "I hope he never loses this innocence of his. Not even when he's an old man. 'Course I really have to say that that look on his face gets even better as his body grows. Somehow out of place." Georg stopped and looked at his identical twin with wide open eyes and began to grin almost manically "I think you've just giving me the greatest idea", he said and started whispering into his brothers' ear. Soon after the same grin was struck on his face as well as they went to their room, casting a silencing spell behind the closed door.

The next morning

Soon after breakfast harry was ready to move. Sirius had asked him if he wanted to move on with him and Harry has never been so happy to take an offer. That had been half a year ago and since then Sirius had spent all his time rebuilding his house at 12 Grimmauld Place. He finally finished some days ago and today was meant to be the day Harry had looked forward to for all this time. He was really excited and couldn't stay still even for a moment.

"Gosh, Harry!" Molly sighted "We won't get there any faster even if you run around like you're crazy"

Harry knew she was right. But still he couldn't wait to see his godfather again. Sirius was Harries family. Of course the Weasleys were his family as well but Sirius was different. Harry loved him dearly. When he thought he had died falling into that veil Harry was ready to jump after him. He did, in fact. If it hadn't been for Remus they probably would both be dead by now. But at least they'd be together, Harry thought. He knew his affection for his godfather wasn't anything near normal. He loved him, sure, but not in a way he should.

Still he was happy to move in with Sirius. Those feelings will fade away with time, he thought and sat down. Molly watched him happily.

"There you go." She said as she got ready to apparate together with him.

"I'll just make sure you got there safely", she said as she saw him looking at her confused. He had wondered what she was up to, since Harry was seventeen and with that allowed to fully use his magic freely. The thought of her coming with him was helping him relax though. He still wasn't used to apparating even while having to use it many times before.

Just when they got ready to go the twins came running.

"Harry, you wouldn't think of leaving without saying 'Goodbye' would you?" Fred said ginning.

"You are going to visit tomorrow" Harry answered confused.

"Yeah but still. Oh, and Hermione told us to give this to you" Georg said while handing him a box of chocolates. Harry still seemed slightly confused but took the little box. "Tell her I thanked her"

"Of course" the twins said in union and then began to chuckle. Molly looked at them, then at Harry and nodded. Then they were gone.

"I hope everything works out." Georg said smiling.

"Tomorrow will be quite a sight" Fred laughed.

Harry was still feeling ill from apparating but every negative thought was blown away when he saw Sirius opening the front door of his house.

"Harry! Glad you're here! Just in time for a tea" Sirius walked down to him and put his arms around the boy. Harry relaxed feeling the comforting touch of his friend and secret crush. He felt safe, felt secure. He knew he was home.

"I missed you" Harry said quietly.

"We've just met the day before yesterday" Sirius answered a little confused about the hidden sadness in the voice of his godson.

"Yeah, I know. I still missed you" Harry sighted.

"So did I" Sirius sighted as well tightening his hug once before letting go and taking Harries bag. "Now, wouldn't you like to see your room?"

The boy nodded and followed Sirius into the house. Inside almost everything has changed. There was not a single track of the old mansion of the Black family; instead it looked friendly and comfortable. They went straight up to the third floor. As they stopped Sirius explained "There are only two rooms up here: That one is yours, this one opposite to it is mine. Both have their own bath and if you need more space or whatever you could use one of the rooms on the second floor. Right now there are 2 guestrooms, a bath and a small library down there. Every other room is on the first floor. I think you'll love the kitchen. But first make yourself at home and look at your room. I'll wait down there." With that Sirius left Harry alone as he opened the door to his new room.

The walls were crème and the floor was made out of a light wood. The room had big windows facing the garden and a door at its left side. _Probably leading to the bathroom_. Next to the Door there were wooden bookshelves and a closet. On the other side there was a huge bed. It wasn't king-size but one of those French ones with a width of about 140 cm. Still the biggest bed Harry ever had.

He threw away his bag and let himself fall onto the soft sheets. It felt great but something seemed to pinch into his side. As he opened his eyes he saw the box of chocolates. Sitting up he took the box into his hands and took a look into the inside. The chocolates seemed really delicious even thought Harry had never seen that particular brand before. Still he gab one piece and put it in his mouth.

"Mhh. Yummy." He said to no one while eating a second and soon a third. After a short while he had eaten all 6 pieces. He thought it was strange, because normally he wasn't much of a sweet-tooth but he forgot all about it when he stood up and went down to meet Sirius in the kitchen.

The moment Harry entered the kitchen he was greeted by Sirius, who was sitting next to a small table on the right side of the room.

"And? What do you think about your new home ?" He asked with a proud smile on his lips. _He's so beautiful… I wish he would always smile like that…_ Harry stared at him smiling, lost in his thoughts.

"I assume you like it?"

Harry snapped out of it and realized the way his own thoughts had wandered off. " ah. Y-Yes. It's truly beautiful." Sirius chuckled. "Well, it's good to know you like it. Come on! Sit down and have some tea with me!" He stood and went to get the tea off the oven and then came back to the table and poured some into the two cups in front of him.

"I don't know whether you'll like the taste. I never was a huge fan of tea to begin with but Molly told me about your favor for 'five-o'clock-tea'." Sirius spoke as Harry grabbed the cup in front of him and took some of the liquid into his mouth. The tea was rather strong but to Harry it tasted fantastic, simply because it was made by Sirius.

Sirius himself took a sip. His eyes became huge and he spited out the tea. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Harry! I surely didn't mean to make you drink this _poison_! Harry … Are you OK? There's no need to pretend you like the tea and keep drinking it, I realize I got something wrong. "Sirius became confused as he watched Harry drink the miserable tasting water wearing a relaxed and happy smile.

Harry took another mouth and soon finished his cup before refilling it. He smiled happily but was lost in his thoughts again so he didn't realize the shocked Sirius in front of him. When he did realize his state he jumped next to his godfather and looked at him with a concerned face. "Sirius? Are you Ok?"

While Sirius got back to reality Harry turned green. He fell to the ground and Sirius finally snapped out of it. He jumped up and pulled the now unconscious Harry into a sitting position before lifting him up and carrying to the living room. While laying him down he muttered to himself "Great work, Sirius! The boy just got here and you were already able to poison him. Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea for him to move in with me. Molly will surely kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke up he found himself laying on a couch in a beautiful living room. As he slowly sat up his every movement was followed by 3 pairs of worried eyes.

"How are you feeling, Harry Darling? What did that dog make you drink?" , The woman knelt down beside him and tried to touch his face but Harry moved away from her fingers.

"What's up Harry? You don't seem to be quite yourself …" the middle aged man who sat next to Harries feet looked troubled. And Harry got more and more confused. The last thing he remembered was going to bed after cleaning the mess Dudley had made in the kitchen yesterday evening when he consisted on eating and ending up dirtying every inch of the room with sugar. And now he was here in a strange but beautiful living room together with two strangers. He didn't know what to do and turned around searching for something _anything_ he knew.

The look on the strangers' faces became even more worried. _No one ever worried about me. Who are they?_

"W-Where am I?" Harry asked quietly. He was surprised by his own voice. It was so much darker than it had been the day before. _Much more mature…_

"Oh, yes. You wouldn't know. Sirius renovated every room. You're still at Grimmauld Place though." The man explained but it didn't help Harry understand the situation at all. But the name seemed to ring a bell somewhere in the back of his mind. _Sirius … Sirius … Did someone tell me about him before? I don't know. But … But I do know him. Certainly. But what does this feeling in my stomach mean? _

"Sirius?" Harry asked softly almost silent.

"Yes, pup. I'm right here – don't worry. But most important: How are you feeling?" A beautiful man appeared in the doorway. He walked up to the couch and reached out for Harry but was stopped by the woman. She was looking at him angrily.

"What do you think you are doing? First you poison him and then you want to comfort him? And you think I'd let you do as you please?" she spoke in a loud voice and for some reason Harry became angry at her for insulting the man. _Sirius._ Just when he wanted to open his mouth to defend the man while not even knowing if her insults were possibly true, another man came into the room and began to speak.

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with Potter but it has nothing to do with the tea Sirius offered him. I tested it. It was a terrible tea – way too strong- but not a poison. Whatever made him faint has to be something different." Harry was pleased to see the bitter look on the face of the woman.

The adults looked at each other. The man sitting next to Harry was the first to speak "So… If I wasn't for the tea – for what reason did Harry faint?" All eyes were now focused on Harry, who seemed to feel quite uncomfortable. Sirius turned to the woman and asked about the food Harry had eaten the days before.

"Just the meals everyone else ate as well. It can't possibly have something to do with that, since nobody else got ill." She looked hurt by the thought that her food could have hurt Harry. _Maybe she isn't all that bad after all._

"Well, he doesn't really seem to be ill. Maybe his blood pressure was down. I'll make sure he's ok before I leave." Harry found this tall man in black clothes kind of nice. He didn't seem to panic like all the other did. And he seemed capable and trustworthy even while wearing odd robes.

"You're right, Severus. And since Tonks and I already decided to stay here for some time there will be enough people here to take care of him, even when something was to happen." The face of the brown haired man light up as he spoke about his plans. He suddenly seemed a lot younger then he seemed when he still carried hat troubled expression from before.

"Maybe I should stay, too. Just to make sure everything is OK." The woman said still worried. Sirius turned around turning his wide back to Harry. "You don't need to stay here, Molly. Harry seems to be well and there will be three wizards to take care of him even if he wasn't."

They began to talk about the positive and negative points of her staying and soon seemed to have forgotten of Harry actually being present. He himself was now really confused. Where exactly was he? Why does that woman, Molly, know what he ate the days before? How they all were connected? Did Sirius just say 'wizards'? He wouldn't want to make this even more complicated but he had to start somewhere. So he cleared his throat and opened his mouth when everyone was looking at him.

"Uhmm… I don't know how to begin this but … Who exactly are you?"


End file.
